


О том, как будущее может повлиять на настоящее

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Сого решил испытать новую базуку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О том, как будущее может повлиять на настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> присутствует фишка из небезызвестной джамповской манги

Никто так и не узнал, откуда взялась эта странная базука.  
Она действительно была странная, хотя на первый взгляд не отличалась от обычной. Но шумихи от нее получилось намного больше.  
Однако обо всем по порядку.  
В то утро ничто не предвещало беды — хотя в Эдо все утра обычно начинались именно так, а вот заканчивались всегда по-разному. Дул теплый весенний ветерок, солнце заливало золотом тротуары и автоматы с сигаретами — Хиджиката как раз стоял возле одного из таких, когда почувствовал угрозу. Но для него это было не в новинку; кроме того, он знал, что Сого сейчас стоит возле патрульной машины на другой стороне улицы, а следовательно, знал и примерную траекторию полета этой угрозы.   
Поэтому Хиджиката вовремя нырнул в сторону и упал на землю, прикрыв голову руками, — снаряд базуки попал прямо в окошко автомата.  
— Сого! — заорал Хиджиката, вскочив на ноги. — Какого черта?  
Но в этот момент его окутало облачко дыма, расходившееся вокруг раскуроченного автомата, и Хиджиката… исчез.

Гинтоки еще издалека увидел патрульную машину и две знакомые фигуры в форме Шинсенгуми. Одна из фигур курила — судя по всему, последнюю сигарету, так как параллельно возилась возле торгового автомата, а другая целилась в первую из базуки.   
Хиджиката Тоширо и Окита Сого, несмотря на утренний час, были неприлично бодры.  
Увидев Гинтоки, Сого опустил оружие и приветственно помахал рукой:  
— Доброе утро, данна.  
Гинтоки поморщился: никакое утро по определению не может быть добрым, потому что «утро» означает «рано», а «рано» означает «не выспался», а «не выспался» означает «зло». Но ему было лень все это озвучивать, поэтому он просто кивнул в ответ.  
— Новая, — сказал Сого, кивая на базуку. — Старая вчера сломалась и случайно выстрелила в спальню Хиджикаты-сана, а Кондо-сан сказал, что с ней ходить опасно, и подарил мне другую. Вот, собираюсь опробовать. Хотите посмотреть?  
Чужие мучения, особенно мучения Хиджикаты, неплохо скрасили бы злое утро Гинтоки, поэтому он, конечно же, захотел и, облокотившись о крышу машины, приготовился смотреть.   
Хиджиката на другой стороне улицы как раз наклонился к окошку выдачи товара. Сого вскинул базуку на плечо, сощурился, прицеливаясь, и выстрелил. Снаряд просвистел над проезжей частью, и автомат с громким «бум-бум-бум» испортился, а Хиджиката, успевший броситься в сторону, вскочил на ноги и заорал:  
— Сого! Какого черта?  
А потом его окутал дым, и Хиджиката… исчез.

Гинтоки поморгал и потер глаза.  
— Упс, — сказал Сого — в его голосе прозвучало неподдельное удивление — и добавил чуть тише: — У меня сегодня действительно удачный день, гороскоп не врал.  
— Земля наконец устала носить его на себе, — согласился Гинтоки.  
Они немного помолчали.  
— Кондо-сан будет плакать, — пробормотал Сого.  
— Производители майонеза будут плакать, — добавил Гинтоки в сторону.  
Они снова немного помолчали.  
— …Ничего не поделаешь, — подытожил Сого. — Скажу, что при исполнении. Как раз и вы под рукой, данна… Подержите-ка базуку.  
— Зачем?  
— Мне нужны ваши отпечатки пальцев.  
— Окита-кун, это полицейский беспредел.  
— У вас и мотив есть, не отпирайтесь. Держите.  
— Какой еще мотив? И не пихай ее мне! Дулом в лицо тоже не пихай!  
Но, пока Гинтоки пытался отбиться от базуки и мысленно проклинал этот день, а также пустой кошелек, который и вынудил его податься на заработки с утра пораньше, со стороны обломков автомата раздался глухой хлопок, и Хиджиката возник на том же самом месте, где до этого исчез.  
— Ну вот, — разочарованно проговорил Сого, убирая базуку, — его даже из ада выперли.  
Гинтоки раньше не подозревал, что появление Хиджикаты когда-нибудь вызовет у него вздох облегчения.  
Хиджиката тем временем начал оглядываться по сторонам.  
— Что-то с ним… не так, — произнес Сого.  
— Ага, — отозвался Гинтоки. 

Хиджиката неторопливо зашагал через дорогу, и чем ближе он подходил, тем яснее становилось: с ним и вправду что-то было… не так.  
Он был в форме Шинсенгуми, у пояса висел Мурамаша, между бровей залегла привычная складка — при взгляде на эту кислую рожу на зубах скрипела оскомина, — в общем, весь его облик раздражал до подкожного зуда. Так что, без сомнения, это был Хиджиката, но не тот, который исчез минутой ранее.  
Этот Хиджиката был…  
— Что-то вы резко постарели, Хиджиката-сан, — заметил Сого.  
Этот Хиджиката был лет на десять старше прежнего: на висках проглядывала седина, в уголках глаз и рта затаились морщинки.  
Настоящий оссан.  
— Черт, Сого, — вздохнул он, подойдя к ним вплотную, — умеешь же ты вклиниться в самый неподходящий момент. Какое сегодня число?  
— Двенадцатое апреля, — ответил Сого, глядя на него с любопытством.  
— Я уже и забыл, что это должно было произойти именно сегодня, — произнес Хиджиката вполголоса, словно про себя.  
Он почему-то неотрывно смотрел на Гинтоки — пристально, почти не моргая.  
Солнце освещало Хиджикату со спины, глаза казались темными, и в их глубине смутно угадывалась усмешка — не злая, не колючая, а странно… теплая.  
Гинтоки ощутил, как по коже пробегает холодок, передернул плечами и подумал: хорошо, что за спиной машина, иначе бы он точно сделал шаг назад.  
— Что должно было произойти? — спросил Сого.  
Все-таки он умел вклиниваться и в подходящие моменты, потому что Хиджиката перевел взгляд на него и ответил:  
— Неважно, — но потом снова посмотрел на Гинтоки.  
— Что? — раздраженно поморщился Гинтоки — этот Хиджиката раздражал его даже сильнее обычного.  
— А ведь с этого дня и началось. Навевает воспоминания, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Голос тоже прозвучал странно, слишком тихо для него, бархатисто — таким голосом приглашают понравившуюся девушку сначала на танец, а потом на все остальное.   
— Обкурился? — озадачился Гинтоки. — И точно чего-то покрепче сигарет, однозначно.  
Морщинки в уголках глаз стали чуть четче — Хиджиката прищурился, усмехнувшись уже губами, и Гинтоки снова вздохнул с облегчением. Усмехающийся Хиджиката был одним из проверенных способов вывести его из себя, а это сейчас было бы не лишним.  
Потому что какого рожна Хиджиката пялится на него так, будто Гинтоки задолжал ему кучу денег?  
…Или превратился в бутылку с майонезом.  
Гинтоки уже вдохнул полные легкие, чтобы озвучить это «какого рожна» погромче, — опустив, конечно же, часть про майонез, потому что от одной только мысли о себе в роли майонеза стало нехорошо, — но тут снова вмешался Сого:  
— Хиджиката-сан, а что это за волос у вас на плече?   
Гинтоки невольно посмотрел на плечо Хиджикаты — волос действительно был. Он ярко выделялся на черной ткани мундира, белый, кудрявый и подозрительно знакомый — такие же оставались на подушке Гинтоки, или на диване, или в сливе ванны.  
Хиджиката не успел ответить — раздался глухой хлопок, и он исчез.

— Ах ты тварь! — заорал появившийся на его месте… Хиджиката. Обычный Хиджиката, без седины и морщин.  
Он схватил Гинтоки за шиворот и принялся трясти, состроив зверское лицо. Гинтоки поначалу слишком опешил от такой наглости, чтобы сопротивляться, но спустя пару секунд пришел в себя, с силой толкнул его в грудь и тоже заорал:  
— Спятил? Чего ты ко мне прицепился? Я-то тут вообще при чем? Я, что ли, в тебя из базуки запульнул?   
Хиджиката продолжал его трясти, и Гинтоки ничего не оставалось, кроме как начать трясти его в ответ.  
— Сюда бы «Харлем Шейк», — пробормотал Сого и произнес громче: — Хиджиката-сан, только не говорите, что побывали в будущем.  
Хиджиката замер.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Сого задумчиво посмотрел на базуку. Гинтоки и Хиджиката, все еще державшие друг друга за грудки, — тоже.  
— Получается, Хиджиката-сан из настоящего поменялся местами с Хиджикатой-саном из будущего… — протянул Сого. — Значит, в будущем он еще жив. Жаль… Надо будет это исправить.  
Гинтоки фыркнул:  
— Все это слишком похоже на фишку из джамповской манги.  
— Факт остается фактом, — пожал плечами Сого, а потом поднял голову и невыразительным голосом добавил: — Кстати, Хиджиката-сан, у вас ширинка расстегнута.  
Гинтоки моргнул и пригляделся к Хиджикате. Тот действительно выглядел несколько растрепанно: рубашка выбилась из брюк, развязанный шарф болтался на шее, жилет был расстегнут… и ширинка тоже, да.  
Хиджиката вспыхнул, выпустил воротник Гинтоки, отскочил в сторону и завозился с брюками.  
— Чем это вы там занимались? — с интересом спросил Сого.   
— Да так, — пробурчал Хиджиката, — упал неудачно.  
— Вот как, — кивнул Сого. — И как вы умудрились? Это каким асом надо быть — упасть так, чтобы ширинка расстегнулась… А, и еще кое-что, Хиджиката-сан. Что это за волос у вас на плече?  
…Волос действительно был — белый, кудрявый и подозрительно знакомый.  
Мало ли таких волос, успокоил себя Гинтоки, но под ложечкой все равно неприятно засосало.  
Что-то тут было не так.  
Сого смотрел на них и ехидно улыбался, а потом спросил:  
— Кстати, данна, а где сейчас Чайна?  
— Выгуливает Садахару в парке, — ответил Гинтоки. — А зачем тебе?  
Но Сого уже сел в машину и повернул ключ зажигания.  
— Стой! — спохватился Хиджиката, закончивший приводить себя в порядок. — Эта штука слишком опасна, не разгуливай с ней по…  
Ответом ему стали шум мотора и облачко выхлопных газов.  
— Вот же паршивец, — выдохнул Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на него искоса — уши у Хиджикаты были красные, будто обваренные, — и спросил:  
— А ты правда побывал в будущем?  
Хиджиката бросил на него мрачный взгляд.  
Гинтоки помолчал, подбирая слова, и осторожно продолжил:  
— И что… там произошло?

Что Хиджиката мог ему на это ответить?  
Что он очутился в какой-то занюханной квартире, на каком-то занюханном диване и под… под…  
Черт!  
Нет, этого он не сказал бы даже под страхом мучительной смерти от недостатка никотина и майонеза в крови.   
А этот кудрявый придурок и в будущем остался таким же придурком, и пахло от него абсолютно по-дурацки. Хиджиката провел там минут пять, не больше, но за это время отвратительная клубничная вонь так въелась в ноздри, что, казалось, ее теперь ничем не вытравить.   
Черт…  
Так что Хиджиката ответил:  
— Не твое собачье дело.  
— Это ты меня так обозвал, обозвал, да? — вспылил Гинтоки.  
И они подрались — как обычно, как дрались уже много раз, но если бы, к примеру, Сого не уехал, а остался понаблюдать, то заметил бы, что атмосфера между ними изменилась. Не улучшилась и не ухудшилась — просто изменилась. Но тут начиналась другая история, в которой волшебные базуки уже не имели никакого значения.  
Так будущее однажды повлияло на настоящее, а Сого сыграл роль купидона.

Что касается базуки — никто так и не узнал, что в ней было такого волшебного. В битве при парке Кагура попала по ней зонтом, так что базука превратилась в кучу обломков, годных разве что на металлолом, и восстановить ее не представлялось возможным.  
Сого был немного раздосадован тем, что не попал по Кагуре, но пыл схватки сгладил разочарование, и он все равно отлично провел время.  
Так они разворотили очередной парк — никакая базука не справилась бы с этим делом лучше них.

Правда, до того как базука пришла в негодность, Сого все же успел сделать несколько выстрелов. Один из снарядов угодил в коробочный дом, в котором жил бомж по кличке Мадао — в тот момент он как раз был пьян и спал. Когда его окутал дым, Мадао исчез, и на его месте появился Мадао в еще более потрепанной одежде, который тоже был пьян и спал, так что на первый взгляд разницы и не заметишь.   
Так Мадао однажды побывал в будущем, но в его жизни это ничего не изменило.   
Все в этом мире индивидуально.


End file.
